I'm here
by MeiSaki
Summary: Era la piedra atada alrededor de su cuello. Y si hubo antes otra opción disponible, no supieron verla. AU. Kougami&Makishima.


Nada de PP me pertenece. Los lyrics del comienzo corresponden a "Where will you go" de Evanescence.

Bien, he aquí el one-shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Raro y metafórico al por mayor, así que desde ya les agradezco mucho a quiénes vayan a leerlo ;)

Toménse su tiempo y feliz lectura (XD)

* * *

_«__You're too important for anyone _

_There's something wrong with everything you see_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_Where will you go_

_With one left_

_to save you from yourself.__»_

La primera impresión acerca de él que quedó grabada en su mente, cuando se volvió sobre su hombro y le vió, fué que su rostro parecía estar a punto de romperse. A orillas de desprenderse en una miríada de aciagas cenizas marfileñas; impelidas por la siguiente corriente de aire que lo tocara. Por insignificante que fuera, sería el fín.

Hasta aquella tarde, Kougami Shinya no creía haber visto nunca —o no lo recordaba, que para el caso vendría siendo lo mismo— una expresión como la que en ése instante le mostraba aquel muchacho. Casi resultaba dolorosa de mirar; como el pinchazo cilíndrico y agudo de un alfiler aderezado con una generosa pátina de ácido sulfúrico. Eso a pesar de no conocerle, y todavía después de advertir la evidente contradicción existente en él.

La misma que se tornó aún más obvia cuando sus labios, de camelias rojas fuera de temporada, decidieron abrirse y moverse.

—¿Te importaría darme eso que tienes en la mano? —Si, su mirada airada desentonaba completamente con el resto de su semblante; tanto así como lo hacía su voz gélida al cortar el aire a su paso como el filo de una daga —,Ahora —.Exigió extendiéndole la suya. Con su otra mano aferraba un libro de cubiertas rojas contra su pecho delgado, en un rígido ademán.

De acuerdo, eso destruyó la burbuja de vidrio imaginario que se había adueñado de su mente y de su espacio físico inmediato, con un crujido brusco e indolente.

Se le aclararon las ideas hilvanadas a medias, y la aguja-alfiler corrosivo cesó su repiqueteo infernal en contra de sus entrañas con la celeridad mágica del pensamiento. Parpadeó un par de veces y se le llenaron los ojos de extrañeza sin diluir.

—¿Disculpa? —Miró de soslayo la libreta pequeña que había encontrado en el estante a su lado, apretujada entre dos libros anodinos. Momentos antes de que apareciese ese sujeto —albino y esmirriado, como dato aparte y por lo demás irrelevante— con demandas prepotentes —¿Hablas de ésta cosa? —Y lo volvió a mirar, dudoso y desconfiado.

—En efecto; dado que a ti no te pertenece —. Afirmó con un sutil —y engreído— asentimiento de cabeza.

—Y por lo visto a ti si, ¿no?

—De hecho, si —El reflejo como de espejo trizado iba desapareciendo progresivamente de las facciones de su rostro anguloso. Aunque no por ello sus ojos cambiaron; seguían asemejando piedras ovaladas y duras, inexplicablemente desfondadas. Ámbar congelado. Petrificado —.Me pertenece ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con ello?

Kougami le sostuvo la mirada fulminante. Inmutable en apariencia, con cierto nivel creciente de fastidio en el interior; mientras el silencio se prolongaba y expandía como malla elástica y le pasaba por encima. No le hubiera extrañado si en ésas hubiese llegado a percibir el ruido eléctrico procedente de los tubos fluorescentes de luz, pendientes del techo desconchado y blancuzco de la biblioteca.

Se le hizo absurdo y tragicómico en iguales cantidades, atípico rayando en lo inverosímil.

Ceder era la alternativa más óptima; ya que prolongarlo más no tendría ningún sentido.

—En absoluto, pero no deberías dejar cosas personales en los estantes. Cualquiera puede tomarlas por error —.Espetó desinteresado al depositarla en su mano, a sabiendas de que lo que decía era una completa obviedad. Es que, ¿qué clase de persona olvidaría por descuido una libreta o un diario en el estante de una biblioteca?

Tenía la respuesta de pie al frente, pero era imposible adivinarlo nada más con verle.

—¿Miraste dentro? —Inquirió aquel, haciendo oídos sordos de su comentario anterior.

—Ni tiempo tuve de hacerlo.

—Qué afortunado —Y le ofreció lo que menos se esperaba después de semejante trato ácido; una sonrisa forzada por hebras invisibles engarzadas a su mandíbula dibujada en cal. Cínica, cautamente dulce y defectuosa hasta la siguiente esquina —.Porque de lo contrario tendría que pensar en cómo matarte.

Shinya no se planteó si tomarlo o no como una broma; le distrajo el breve destello que la estela plateada restalló en sus pupilas cuando el chico albino, cuyo nombre no se le ocurrió a tiempo preguntar, giró sobre sus talones y se escabulló por el pasillo desierto como un relámpago impío, pese a tragar saliva metálica y a respirar fibra de vidrio.

Inquietante y curioso, lo calificó más tarde. Menos mal que la mentada corriente de aire jamás sopló, o si posteriormente lo hizo, no estuvo allí para presenciarlo.

Al cabo de dos semanas se topó con él nuevamente, en las escaleras del instituto.

El albino de identidad aún sin conocer estaba allí; solo, y con un celular entre las manos pálidas cuando medio mundo se hallaba encerrado en los salones y los murmullos no alcanzaban siquiera a escurrírsele por la piel cuales sibilantes serpientes holográficas. No apartó la mirada de su pantalla táctil en ningún momento, ni aún cuando Kougami subió los escalones y le dejó atrás.

Tampoco cuando incomprensiblemente regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a su espalda encorvada.

Contrariado de sí mismo, se sentó a su lado mordiéndose la lengua. Los nubarrones, siniestros y ondulantes, carcomían las ventanas empañadas cuando el alma solapada en sus ojos vaciló al mirarlas, durante segundos entrecortados en diáspora al azar.

Los ecos lejanos reptaban en el ambiente helado y a sus pies —_«¿__Qu__é__diablos est__á__s haciendo?__»_—. Mentalmente les atizó un manotazo y los envío a dormir.

Empezó a hablarle; mientras la incomodidad ejercía una presión intermitente en el interior de su garganta y los oídos le escocían. Cruzaba voluntariamente a una neblinosa y desconocida dimensión; la intriga le llevaba de bruces.

—Soy Makishima Shougo, ¿a qué se debe el interés? —Respondió el albino después de que Shinya se presentara y le preguntara cuál era su nombre. Le miraba al fin; y esta vez descubrió que sus ojos parecían dos cascabeles dorados y relucientes de latón en lugar de piedras pulidas. —¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Sus mejillas definidas no delataban nada que no fuese suavidad benévola y hectáreas imberbes de juventud ininterrumpida. Quizás fuera otra persona, una menos ambiguamente problemática y contradictoria.

Aparentemente, imposiblemente fácil.

—A nada. Pero sí, nos vimos en la biblioteca del centro hace varios días, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Makishima se le quedó mirando con la mente súbitamente más blanca que su propio pelo. Uno, dos, tres. Los cascabeles tintinearon dentro de sus compartimentos cálidos, con la llama del entendimiento ardiendo en su seno con flamígera avidez.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! Tú; Kougami Shinya, eres el tipo entrometido que agarró mi libreta de apuntes y no quería devolvérmela.

—¿"entrometido"? ¡Si fué una casualidad que la cogiera! —Objetó con aspereza, a la defensiva —.Además, jamás dije que no quisiera devolverla.

Su interlocutor rodó los ojos y encogió los hombros muy ligeramente, como en una exhalación reprimida. Se puso de pie con lentitud. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y asió la correa del bolso negro a sus pies en el que Shinya no se había ni fijado. —Pero eso ya no importa —Sin decir más, comenzó a descender despacio por los pocos peldaños que les separaban del primer piso —.Y olvidando eso, podría decirse que hasta fué un placer conocerte y hablar contigo, Kougami. Nos vemos.

—¿Adónde vas, no entrarás a clases?

—No me apetece por hoy —Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y le miró por sobre su hombro huesudo, con las cejas de algodón curvadas medianamente hacia arriba —¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gustaría venir conmigo?

Su sonrisa matizada con algo no muy lejano al desdén y cuasi retadora le instó de manera inequívoca a terminar de desviarse de su camino hacia su salón y los estudios. Aunque sino hubiera sido porque de todos modos ya se había retrasado más de la cuenta para la primera hora, posiblemente habría hecho caso omiso de su provocación y su respuesta habría sido otra.

—Tal vez.

**¤•¤•¤**

Makishima le habló de diversas cosas mientras las horas matinales terminaban, el resquemor residual por faltar a la escuela se evaporaba, igual que la helada húmeda que cubría la superficie rasposa de las muertas y rojizas hojas otoñales en las aceras; y el café dentro de su taza cuadrículada en rojo y blanco perdía calor encima de la baja mesa.

Estaba en el departamento en donde vivía él, y la oscura varilla de incienso que Shougo había encendido al llegar desfallecía lentamente sobre un platillo de porcelana. Saturaba la estancia con el efluvio de ilusorias flores de lavanda en forma de pliegues inconexos.

Y si bien a Kougami seguía molestándole su actitud cínica-condescendiente y la sensación de estar inmerso como en una dimensión ajena le perpetuaba; cuando le veía beber sorbos cortos de té y cruzar las piernas una sobre otra con desgana, se superponía aquella imagen suya a su presente, la de ése día en el pasillo de la biblioteca y le disuadía de largarse del pequeño —y desordenado— apartamento y mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Se le adhería a la piel de los párpados desde el interior de ellos y le picaba como si se tratase de la arena gruesa de una playa no apta para el nado.

No era que experimentase un intempestivo sentimiento de lástima por él; si no tenía ni la menor idea de respecto a qué debería supuestamente compadecerse para empezar. Sabía poco más que su nombre, y dijese lo que dijise Makishima, él no era ningún entrometido; y en consecuencia, jamás le preguntaría. No indagaría por iniciativa propia y sin venir a cuento en problemas que no le concernían directamente.

Por eso, dejó que sus pensamientos enmarañados y relacionados a fatales coincidencias, a desgracias de otros y a sonrisas desalmadas en bocas petulantes hasta el hartazgo, se escaparan debajo de la mesa, hasta fundirse sin sonidos culposos con el bermellón nudoso de la opaca alfombra circular. Tampoco era como si le interesara él; gruñó para sus adentros, sacando la cabeza del manto tejido en neblina mental y espolvoreado con canela.

Contempló la ceniza caer y difuminarse.

**¤•¤•¤**

Tenía diecisiete años y vivía solo desde que cumplió los quince. Se pasaba algunas tardes en la biblioteca hasta la hora de cierre, y sus lapidarias citas de _Swift, Foulcault y__Nietzsche _entre otros, no eran una mera pose inflada del tipo "creo ser infinitamente mejor que tú y voy a probártelo" para humillar a los que se le acercaban y le desagradaban. La mayoría del tiempo, al menos.

No tenía ningún familiar cercano, y según habladurías varias, se dedicaba a garabatear en las hojas de sus cuadernos durante las clases, o —y esto si lo había constatado con sus propios ojos— de vez en cuando se las saltaba descaradamente. Pero en los exámenes solía sacar (misteriosamente) sobresaliente. Decían también que salía y dormía casi con cualquiera que se le antojara interesante de acuerdo a sus estándares personales; sin importar el género, aunque más pronto que tarde se hartara de la chica(o) de turno y le despachara lejos.

Shinya se mantenía al margen de la horda de rumores; asimismo como hacía en parte con la gente extraña que el albino frecuentaba. No albergaba prejuicios personales; todo remitía a que era un buen observador y a que ciertas cosas fueran ridículamente evidentes hasta para el testigo más desatento. Como por ejemplo lo del tipo ése, Touma Kouzaburou, cuya mirada tenía tendencia a adherirse con una frecuencia algo excesiva al trasero de Shougo; como si éste llevase imanes en las nalgas, dentro de aquellos pantalones ajustados que terminaban antes de rozarle los tobillos, y Kouzaburou tuviera esferas de acero en lugar de globos oculares. Resultaba irrisorio imaginárselo así. Y no, no le amedrentaba ni una hirsuta fibra la sonrisa sociópata que aquel prospecto de acosador en potencia exclusivamente le dedicó en un par de ocasiones.

A Ouryou Rikako, la artista _underground_, tampoco parecía agradarle en demasía. La chica usaba una que otra vez el apartamento de Makishima —él expresamente se lo permitía, ve tú a saber porqué razón— como estudio de pintura para dar vida a lienzos extravagantes rayanos en lo grotesco; de acuerdo con su escueta opinión de amateur no-exteriorizada.

Solamente una vez le había dirigido a Kougami la palabra; cuando el moreno vio la puerta entreabierta de dicho inmueble y la empujó después de tocar dos veces sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—Makishima-san no está aquí, dijo que iría a leer a la azotea —.Anunció aquella, escudriñándole por encima de la densa cortina de lacio y oscuro cabello que le bañaba la espalda hasta la cintura. Shinya alcanzó a ver el mohin taimado y belicoso que su boca redondeada formó, antes de que se girase de regreso hacia su obra inconclusa dispuesta en el atril y retomara el deslizar del pincel por sobre la tela.

—Es una joven talentosa; quizás haga grandes cosas en el futuro —.Le había comentado Shougo, rato después ésa misma tarde. El viento cortante agitaba entonces las filigranas de plata nacientes de su cuero cabelludo, y constituyentes de su cabellera irregular. Más larga en su nuca, menos en las capas laterales y en la coronilla. Al levantarse se confundían con el grisáceo perlino del cielo obstruído por nubes de lluvia en espera.

Sus ojos eran pedazos robados y crepitantes de un sol yerto.

Kougami prefirió no preguntar respecto a esas supuestas 'grandes cosas' a realizarse y dejar de mirarle por un rato. En vez de eso, había sacado la cajetilla de cigarros que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón negro del uniforme, aprovechando que estaban ahí arriba para fumarse uno... o puede que dos.

El albino le tenía prohibido estrictamente encender y fumar tabaco bajo su techo; y era aquella una norma inquebrantable en realidad no solamente para él. Incienso exóticos y perfumados sí, corrientes y vulgares cigarrillos, ni hablar. El día en que Shinya olvidó esto y encendió uno dentro de su propiedad, Makishima le sustrajo la caja sin que lo notara —aún seguía preguntándose como lo hizo—, y la arrojó desde lo alto del balcón de la sala. De un séptimo piso, cayó y pereció bajo el neumático implacable de un auto color amarillo chillón.

—Deberías agradecermelo. Entre otras cosas, el tabaquismo disminuye la libido sexual; a este paso podrías ser impotente antes de cumplir los veinticinco, Kougami —.En ese instante la idea de lanzarlo a él por ése maldito agujero y verlo volar por los aires como un arrugado avión de papel le había sonreído de refilón. Al igual que el mismo albino; exceptuando su pedantería marca-inimitable e inconfundible, por supuesto.

Dejando eso atrás y regresando al tema de las subnormales (variopintas) compañías de las que se rodeaba Makishima Shougo, alias su dolor de cabeza viviente y campante, su reciente pseudoamigo a medias enemigo; le era inevitable acordarse del tal Choe Gu-Sung, y de su aspecto de zorro ladrón de gallinas con un as eternamente bajo la manga dispuesto para la estafa.

Siendo coreano, y presumiblemente diez o inclusive quizás hasta doce años mayor de lo que eran Shinya y Shougo —llámesenles estudiantes de último curso, cuya graduación vendría con la próxima primavera—, Gu-Sung era también el sujeto al que mayor _apego_ profesaba Makishima de entre los tres individuos mencionados aquí.

Kougami les había visto besarse en la puerta de un bar que el joven albino no debería poder cruzar debido a su edad insuficiente; durante un crepúsculo cobrizo y oxidado cuando regresaba a casa de vuelta de una sesión de karaoke que no pudo rehuir con Sasayama y un par de chicas de otra escuela —Kunidzuka y Karanomori, se llamaban; según lo que recordaba— que conoció ese mismo día.

Había optado por la caminata de cinco o seis cuadras en lugar de tomar el metro atestado de calor y de gente impaciente; y simplemente les había visto al pasar cuando un vehículo estacionado en la cuneta partió y les expuso momentáneamente.

Una melena plateada como la suya destacaba al recortarse contra las deslucidas paredes oscuras y al mecerse entre rostros impersonales de la misma manera en que lo haría un caudal de llamas zafirinas en el túnel subterráneo. A Makishima el pudor le resbalaba por el cuerpo al menos en un ochenta y cinco por ciento de las veces, al igual que el agua caliente de la ducha en las mañanas; aunque esto Kougami ya lo sabia de vasta sobra. No era la primera vez que le veía en tales lides y estaba (casi) seguro de que ni en sueños sería la última. Registrado esto, continuó por su acera como si nada hubiese visto. Estaba cansado, el ambiente no tenía reparos en enfriarse gradualmente y el día anterior había olvidado su bufanda en casa de aquel idiota desvergonzado con demasiado tiempo libre para el ocio.

Posteriormente recordó la horrenda expresión que traía Shougo al conocerle, meses atrás. El supuesto de que la primera impresión importa y cuenta no debía de estar nada errado; sino, puede que nunca se hubiera acercado al chico raro del encontronazo en la biblioteca, al verle después en la escuela.

Es decir, había sido un primer encuentro espantoso, y posiblemente el más insólito de todos lo que había tenido en dieciocho años y un cuarto de existencia, sobretodo desde su parte de la historia, y sin embargo tal vez únicamente por eso la experiencia inédita permaneció intacta en su retina. Podía haberle extrañado, haberlo detestado, pero ahí estaría; inextingible en su memoria.

Nunca le preguntó la causa real de su perceptible e inenarrable _malestar_ de ése día; no se lo pareció prudente. Sospechaba que las esporádicas desapariciones de Shougo, de uno o de dos días enteros, guardaban estrecha relación con con ése coreano castaño, pero de nuevo, se abstuvo de comentarle al respecto. ¿Qué podría decirle, de todos modos?, No juzgaba a Makishima ni le daba consejos que no se tomaría ni con su_Darjeeling tea_ de la tarde; no quería ése rol. Se limitaba a estar allí a menudo; oía su cháchara banal, discutía con él por tonterías, y era también quién le arrastraba hasta la cama cuando se emborrachaba con vodka y bombones de chocolate rellenos de cerezas al coñac, sentado en el piso de linóleo celeste acuoso de la cocina con la espalda recargada en la frialdad de la puerta del refrigerador, o sostenía su cabello en silencio mientras lo vomitaba todo después en el baño.

Afortunadamente para Kougami ésas ocasiones eran las menos, lo que dejaba solo la fútil conversación —otras veces profunda, compleja—y las peleas ordinarias. Junto con los libros de amarillentas páginas mil veces releídas y el humo evanescente del incienso, danzando entre sus dedos como oscuras almas perdidas en los herrumbrosos confines del inframundo.

Podía vivir con ello, soportar sus altibajos; y si lo pensaba,_desperdiciar el tiempo_ con él era más divertido que aburrido, pese a éstos contados contras.

Lo pensó y lo creyó de veras, hasta que le sorprendió hiriéndose la carne lechosa de los antebrazos con una navaja de afeitar, de aire fino e indiscutiblemente mortal.

**¤•¤•¤**

Makishima no llegó a comprender inmediatamente por qué demonios Kougami Shinya se exaltaba tanto por la insignificancia de que estuviera cortándose la piel y frotando cubos de hielo encima de las delgadas laceraciones rojas, hasta perder por completo la sensibilidad de la zona. Anonadado y confuso, agitó las pestañas repetidas veces e intentó enfocarse en él y entender lo que decía (por muy exagerado o estúpido que fuere). Y vaya, la navaja sí que voló deprisa, lejos de sus manos. Podría decirse que no lo vió venir.

—¡¿Qué te crees qué estabas haciendo?! —Le increpó Shinya mientras le apretaba las muñecas y le tironeba hacia adelante; examinándole los brazos, entre irritado y estupefacto. Shougo pensó con abulia en que darle una copia de la llave del piso debió de ser un tremendo error, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para ésa clase de arrepentimientos —¡Mírate!¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Kougami y su habilidad innata para desecadenarle sentires ambivalentes y dispersos. Su ceño fruncido y reprochador le mosqueaba, y su mirada platino-aguzada le escocía indeciblemente en algún lugar detrás de la frente y bajo la garganta. Le veía de ése modo suyo tan característico; como si pudiese vislumbrar algo más allá de su figura, rostro y ojos cuando lo hacía. Como si en sus pupilas claras hallara verdades secretas y remotas que inclusive él desconocía, y en consecuencia le arrollara una repulsiva compasión hipócrita; eso a pesar del enojo que le manchaba los iris como motas de polvo o manchas húmedas de moho.

Sintió inmensos deseos de echarle de allí a patadas, aunados a un díscolo cosquilleo de emoción inusitada esparciéndose libre y líquido por su interior. Algo chirrió y repiqueteó en su estómago y por poco le provoca temblores en las piernas desnudas —era mediodía y sólo llevaba puestos unos boxers verde agua y una camiseta blanca de manga corta—.

Makishima Shougo podía poseer un mayor conocimiento en ámbitos variados, muy por encima de otros jóvenes de sus edad a causa de su temprano interés por la literatura, pero respecto a temas como la preocupación y el afecto, su cabeza tenía tendencia a quedarse en la etapa preliminar de especular y teorizar. A lo mejor la responsabilidad recaía en sus padres —la pareja de casi perfectos desconocidos que le engendró, cómo _cari__ñ__osamente_ les llamaba— fallecidos mucho antes de ocuparse en enseñárselo y demostrárselo con hechos que en su tiempo pudieran hacerle mella. Le habían dejado en cambio algo de dinero; el suficiente para no necesitar un trabajo de medio tiempo a modo de sustento obligatorio hasta alcanzar la adultez. Aunque libremente podía interpretarlo como una bien vista compensación económica por traerle a éste jodido mundo a raíz de un hipotético arrebato de lujuria falto de preservativo.

Aquello se lo reservaba a su imaginación; pero estaba yéndose por la tangente. No sabía cómo era que había llegado a ello, pero de pronto el asunto que le distraía era el 'amor' o la ausencia-de en su vida poco destacable. Qué remedio, así es como funcionan los devaneos.

Leerse clásicos como _Romeo y Julieta__yCumbres Borrascosas_ tampoco le había aportado un mayor entendimiento en la materia. Empero, sabía de la ironía que residía en aspirar a obtener algo tangible a través de puramente palabras fulminadas en papel prístino. Era lo mismo que pretender oler la fragancia de un perfume leyendo la vana descripción en un catálogo y viendo la fotografía del envase en la portada.

Cesó su desubicado soliloquio interno de sopetón. Kougami esperaba que abriera la boca y emitiera algún tipo de réplica acorde a la bizarra situación. El silencio le pesaba sobre los hombros cual abrigo empapado de lluvia y escarchado de filoso granizo; sus pies se hundían más y más en el tapete bajo su presión.

No halló el tacto frío por mucho que lo buscó. El hielo se derretía en el rabillo de su ojo, allá en la mesita desaliñada. Mostruosamente lejos de su piel de nieve artificial, de armiño de imitación.

Sopesó la idea impertinente de mencionarle a Shinya algunas de ésas cosas innombrables que le robaban la atención; además de hablarle acerca de los sueños que le atrapaban al languidecer encima de la cama durante las noches, a veces despierto, y otras dormido. Abriría una suerte de ventana —resquicio, mejor dicho— y enviaría de cara al asqueroso asfalto lo inservible antes de que fulgurara el siguiente amanecer no deseado, plumas arrancadas al viento.

Aún con todo, se arrepintió. Sentía más calor en donde sus pieles convergían que en cualquier otro sitio de su cuerpo, pero correría el riesgo de lastimarse las manos con las afiladas puntas de las estrellas si insistía en palpar sus diáfanas superficies. Y nada le garantizaba que pudiera hurtar una y esconderla bajo su almohada, para así ver extinguirse su brillo sobrenatural en la oscuridad hasta ya no advertir ni una melancólica chispa o fugaz resplandor postrero.

En cambio prefirió decantarse por el otro deseo apremiante que le atosigó el pensamiento y que prometía aminorar su apoteósica indigestión mental si se le consumaba. Una vía de escape menos peligrosa y a su criterio, muchísimo más...(necesaria) _asequible._

Se precipitó hacia adelante y se aseguró de que sus labios inoportunamente secos fueran a parar encima de los del peli negro que, dicho sea de paso, daba la impresión de haber olvidado por completo que sostenía sus muñecas de vainilla. Su boca no respondió a su incitación, pese a que Shougo incluso le recorrió el contorno de los labios con la punta de su lengua; sagaz y rápidamente. No tardo mucho en distanciarle tomándole por los hombros, mirándole claramente desconcertado, con los párpados entornados. Inmediatamente dedujo lo que éste buscaba y suspiró con resignada pesadez.

Conocía sus tretas demasiado bien.

—Ésa no es la mejor manera de reaccionar cuando te besan —.Masculló sin ahorrarse el desenfado en la sonrisa. Quería tener sexo con Kougami. En ése instante preciso; sobre aquel sofá color beige de importación en medio de ésa sala barata de apartamento alquilado, y como no tenía vocación alguna para la mojigatería y visceralmente despreciaba la represión, no se habría molestado en negarlo si se lo hubiesen preguntado.

No era como si anteriormente no se hubiera masturbado teniéndole en mente e imaginando un par de cosas indecorosas; aunque puede que se acordase de él y de su atractivo porte una vez que ya lo estaba haciendo. Imposible precisarlo, además de verborreíco.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, y le escuchó resoplar por lo bajo; no obstante, Kougami no hizo ningún intento por apartarle. Al parecer se había dado por vencido, o tal vez cavilaba acerca de cómo salir del paso antes de su siguiente movimiento.

Antes de que a Shougo se le ocurriera meterle la mano dentro de los pantalones.

Vió los angostísimos riachuelos carmines nacer de su carne lastimada y dibujar desprolijas figuras geométricas sobre su piel entumecida, manchándo también Shinya al tocarle. No les dio importancia y sumergió el rostro en la sutil mezcolanza aromática de tabaco y almendras que sus poros despedían como almíbar erótico —¿Fumando ya a éstas horas, eh? —.¿Qué que era lo que diantres pretendía?, absolutamente nada que no le implicase desintegrarse entre aquellos dientes nacarados y por obra de unas manos permanentemente más cálidas que las suyas; apretar su espeso cabello azabache hasta ser igual que el hielo derretido que ahora le estropeaba la madera de la mesa e impregnar profusamente la alfombra con los inertes despojos de sí mismo. Eso o ir a parar a los rincones, en donde se reúnen las maldiciones y los espectros, ya sean reales o de humo; luego de implosionar en una ingravida nubecilla de polvo. Encarnar laxamente a la nada del firmamento durante el lapso de un eclipse solar agonizante.

—No tienes remedio —.Sonó a sentencia insalvable, pero al albino le instó a sonreír hasta que sintió azúcar en el paladar. Kougami chasqueó la lengua y suspiró otra vez, acariciándole la quijada con el roce de su aliento pausado semejante a brisa. Todo argumento que abrazó cayó en saco roto; le tiró hacia atrás desde la nuca y le besó con los ojos abiertos en afrenta rebelde. Su mano libre aferró la endeble cintura con inopinada vehemencia.

Los recovecos de su boca seguían estando fríos, por tanto masticar hielo cristalino. Los dispensó con el fuego de la suya y succionó su hálito dulce sabor melocotón.

Makishima dio un paso atrás concienzudamente, se tambaleó y envió su propio peso hacia la izquierda. Estiró el brazo hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en él, arrastrando a Shinya consigo.

Le desgastó a éste la atezada piel del cuello a punta de mordiscos y besos ansiosos mientras se enfrascaban en el trámite de desvestirse a tirones y entre medio de toqueteos. Respiraban burbujas de acuarela roja y miel fundida entre recíprocos jadeos cuando finalmente se fusionaron físicamente, después de la inherente preparación que el de hebras blancas se realizó a sí mismo con estoica decisión. El sol alcanzaba a lamer tímidamente sus albas pantorrillas y la espalda dorada de Kougami, que era víctima colateral de sus dedos y uñas exigentes; la dureza de los omóplatos le invitaba a no tener piedad a la hora de oprimir y arañar.

El terciopelo negro que era su cabello le rozaba la clavícula antes de que lo hicieran sus labios húmedos. El alma se le sublimó al arribar el orgasmo prontamente compartido y se le distorsionó la visión en fragmentos rutilantes, azules y plomizos; esquemas revueltos. Dio vueltas y vueltas dentro de aquel inefable caleidoscopio nocturno y el hielo en las plantas de sus pies transmutó en lágrimas de sudor diamantino.

Creyó ser gravilla flotando en un recipiente de morfina disuelta en jugo de naranja. Estaba fuera de órbita, pero el tórrido punto en sus caderas evitaba que se extraviara en el ocaso de ése cosmos. Respondió a más besos de los que recordaría con la mente límpida, previamente a que todo acabara y volvieran a ser dos entes separados. Notó que tenía entre los dedos algunos cabellos ajenos cuando se miró las manos.

Discutieron después de follar. No; Shinya lo hizo por su cuenta mientras Shougo, reclinado sobre el sillón con los brazos cruzados y los talones apoyados en el borde de la mesita, le observaba displicente, conteniendo la ganas torvas de bostezar y mirar hacia el techo hasta dormirse.

No le permitió lavar y curar los cortes todavía abiertos en sus antebrazos; no requería su ayuda ni aún menos precisaba de sus opiniones e imaginables censuras. Le fastidiaban y digamos que los ánimos no le acompañaban ni siquiera para escucharle a diez kilómetros de distancia.

El moreno se marchó tras recoger del suelo su último prenda; su chaqueta negra, y echársela sobre el hombro. Hastiado y molesto, había vuelto a espetarle que era inútil, que no tenía remedio alguno. Además de añadir ésta vez —pero qué fantástica novedad, de parte suya, llegaba a sus oídos—que tratar con él era francamente imposible para cualquiera en sus cabales que no estuviese dispuesto a seguirle el juego las veinticuatro horas del puto día.

Sería un error afirmar que estaba decepcionado, puesto que Kougami nunca esperó nada de él. No existían expectativas de las que pudiera lamentarse por crear; jamás le idealizó en ningún sentido que colindara ni de cerca con lo inalcanzable. Makishima no consiguió subyugarle para meterle en el cajón de las marionetas y los intentos ya se le acabaron.

La realidad, con todas sus fisuras e imperfecciones, en su caso quedaba sobredimensionada inclusive en las aristas. Si hubo antes otra opción disponible, no supieron verla.

—Me encantaría que alguna vez me dijeras por qué crees que necesito 'remedio' —Le contestó retóricamente en su minuto —.Ah, y ten de vuelta tus buenas intenciones. ¿Haz pensado en hacer algún tipo de trabajo voluntario?, creo que éso iría perfectamente contigo.

Tal vez no volviera a hablarle después de eso. A lo mejor Shinya maldeciría su nombre y empezaría a pensar en él con rencor; hasta llegar a un punto en que no hubiera otra cosa que no fuera veneno negruzco y supurante relacionadas a su imagen estática en la mente de Kougami. Cosas muertas, pútridas y detestables.

No era nada difícil de imaginar, aunque quizás (simplemente) exgeraba.

Pero en caso de que si sucediera... Puede que lo lamentara. Algo. No estaba seguro; desde luego que no rompería en llanto a escondidas ni tampoco haría ninguna tontería cliché y telenovelesca de aquella rastrera índole, sin embargo quizá si llegara incomodarle de algún modo. Y sus días también serían un poco más aburridos. Como lo fueron antes.

Pensar en lamentaciones que tal vez nunca le acometerían y en agua salada manando de lagrimales irritados le indujo a darse cuenta de que la última vez que lloró tenía cinco años y que la culpa fué de una torcedura de tobillo, al caerse por tratar de subirse al árbol de un parque. Tras ése suceso se convenció tozudamente de que ésa clase de juegos intrépidos eran una idiotez indiscutible, y de que caerse de cabeza no era divertido en lo absoluto; por ello Jamás volvió a intentarlo. De manera en que se abocó a otras cosas más interesantes y se quedó quieto como el niño bueno que nunca fué pero que fingía ser mejor que cualquier otro que hubiese conocido. Así y todo pudo ser que solamente tuviese miedo del dolor, y en el presente ya no lo sabe. Ni le preocupa.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que si el día menos pensado —e incorrecto—fuera a volver a hacerlo, por la razón que fuese, le asaltarían deseos incontrolables de arrancarse los ojos de las cuencas y de dárselos de comer al gato, y al no tener ningún felino, pues tendría que inevitablemente tirarlos a las fauces del inodoro. Una ocurrencia escabrosa y absurda, al igual que la de prácticarse _cutting_ en su sala de estar después de devorar el último pastelillo que esperaba en la nevera; no era para nada su estilo, y por eso justamente era que lo había hecho.

Leer página tras página, títulos y más títulos, hasta llenarse la cabeza de ecos originados por diálogos inventados, y obnubilar remembranzas por medio de crónicas y proezas idílicas que no eran las suyas, se amoldaba más a su personalidad. El insondable vacío que eternamente le corroía lo que nadie vería nunca menguaba temporalmente cuando lo hacía, y se veía reducido a un inescrutable círculo repleto de zozobra. No obstante era infinito al jamás erradicarse por completo.

Pero como las cuestiones cotidianas a veces son las que más resaltan al modificarse, o distraen, dejó de pensar en aquel drama insulso al pasarse por la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua y ahí concluir que si Kougami Shinya efectivamente cortaba toda relación con él, la vajilla sucia seguramente volvería a acumularse en su lavaplatos.

No era especialmente bueno con las tareas domésticas —además de aborrecerlas—, y por ende acostumbraba a postergar deberes tales como el lavado de los platos y utensilios hasta no quedarle de otra que hacerlo o enviarlos al tacho de los desperdicios. Desde hace un tiempo Kougami había estado ayudándole con éso de vez en cuando —_eres desastrosamente irresponsable, Makishima._— aunque no se lo hubiera pedido ni por asomo. La posibilidad de que la torre de loza continuara su ascenso en dirección al techo debió haber tenido cierta ingerencia en esto. O tal vez hallan sido las piezas destruidas de fina porcelana en el bote de basura.

Sus incisivos colisionaron contra su labio inferior; la muerte del fallido intento de una sonrisa para acompañar anécdotas. Lo sintió por el servicio olvidado en el lavadero, por su navaja perdida en el rincón de lo espectros y por la triste madera mojada de la mesa; pero no podía sentirse más alejado de ésa decadente realidad tan estéril y trivial.

Cerró la ventana y las cortinas de su cuarto, repeliendo la insidiosa y fresca luz diurna. Se tomó dos píldoras y esperó a que paulatinamente se le desdibujara la consciencia mediante la acción farmacológica.

**¤•¤•¤**

La chica del supermercado a dos calles de su casa le regaló un cupón de 25% de descuento; el último que le quedaba, según dijo.

Y de paso Le dio a entender que tenía aspecto de estar malhumorado y/o deprimido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kougami-sempai? ¿de nuevo te peleaste con tu amigo? —.Conocía a Tsunemori de la escuela, iba dos cursos más abajo que él y parecía evitar —inteligentemente— a Makishima. Sólo ésa muestra de prudencia ya era valorable en sí y digna de tenerse en cuenta.

Es cierto que le acosaban un par de _flashbacks _de talante fosforescente; prefería eludirlos a placer pero en suma no conseguía hacerlo en la totalidad de las veces. Aún así, aparte de ésa inocua distracción no se sentía estrictamente mal. No calificaba para ésos apelativos. Y su semblante en el espejo era también el mismo de siempre al mirarse en él por la mañana.

Al demorarse en responder, la sonrisa en los rosados labios de ella titubeó y se tiñó de una brizna de incomodidad; de idéntica manera en que lo hicieron sus mejillas de _marshmallow _sin tostar. Fué cuando se apresuró en entregarle el cambio, el cupón y en disculparse por preguntarle aquello. Kougami le quitó importancia y negó que le pasara algo.

—Gracias —.Supo que sin importar su amabilidad y buena disposición sería completamente erróneo contarle a Akane sus cuitas. La certidumbre al respecto le llegó instantáneamente sin la necesidad de considerarlo seriamente. Pensó en Shougo y en el centenar de silencios que sostuvo mientras éste le hablaba, inclusive cuando realmente no decía nada. En Shougo y en su corazón informe latiéndole caóticamente bajo el oído como un motor de mantención descuidada, incrustado dentro de su pecho y desgranándose fluidamente entre la fortaleza de sus costillas. Interponiéndose y descongelándose arbitrariamente.

Salió de la tienda con la bolsa plástica de las verduras en una mano y la llave plateada (y prestada) en la otra, reflejando pobremente la luz.

Era domingo y la biblioteca estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

**¤•¤•¤**

Éso le conducía al momento presente, cuando se guardaba la llave que no le pertenecía en el bolsillo de los jeans y tocaba dos veces la puerta. Toc... Toc. —Makishima no tenía timbre; lo creía un gasto innecesario que decididamente no efectuaría, dado que aquel sitio que alquilaba no era precisamente una maravilla arquitectónica, su estado tampoco era el mejor y no pensaba quedarse allí de por vida—Una ínfima pausa dubitativa separando los dos golpes.

Puede que a final de cuentas no estuviera en casa; aparte de ser día domingo también eran vacaciones y no resultaría descabellado que no se encontrara allí. Más sensato y práctico sería si simplemente deslizase el objeto en cuestión bajo la puerta y diera media vuelta. Subir las escaleras hacia el mundo real, desligarse de los escarceos que no eran suyos —ni lo serían, tal cual aquella liviana llave tampoco llegaría a ser— e ir a hacer algo productivo, o simplemente a comprar una nueva caja de cigarrillos.

«_De lo contrario tendr__í__a que matarte; __é__sa no es la mejor manera de reaccionar cuando te besan_.» —Era un terrible momento para tener palabras de neón furioso estrujándole el cerebro como si se fuesen alambre de púas en vez de inofensivas sílabas unidas con voz dándoles vida como un titiritero maquiavélico desde las sombras.

—Así que eras tú. Pasa —Fué rápido, y aun con el silencio gutural del pasillo no oyó sus pasos tras la puerta. Nunca podía hacerlo —,Te habías tardado. Pero dime, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida éstos cinco últimos días? ¿Has hecho algo interesante? —.Y entonces el dichoso alambre de púas, súbito sucedáneo de las obsoletas telarañas, le cerró el paso hacia las escaleras de emergencias pertenecientes al mundo _real_. Lástima; acababa de traspasar sin retorno el dintel opuesto.

—Depende de si consideras el estudiar para los exámenes cómo algo 'interesante' —Dejó de mirarle los pies descalzos y los tobillos airosos, y reparó en que llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja con mechones sueltos a los lados.

No le había visto antes llevarlo así.

—Puede serlo dependiendo de cómo lo hagas —Le escuchó replicar después, mientras se quitaba las _converse_ negras y las dejaba en una esquina cerca de la puerta.

Al incorporarse y echar un vistazo a su alrededor, notó la ausencia de la mesa de centro, cuyo lugar era ahora ocupado por una caja de cartón abierta. Al asomarse pudo ver que contenía una infinidad de lo que parecían ser collares de pequeñas cuentas acrílicas, en multitud de colores distintos. Detrás de la caja había un cuenco a medio llenar con más de las mismas, sólo que aquellas carecían de cualquier filamento que las mantuviera unidas unas a otras.

—Me los regalaron ayer por la tarde —Explicó y sacó un collar largo hecho con esferas verdes y cobalto intercaladas. Lo estiró entre sus manos —,Y tuve la idea de quitarles las cuentas y llenar con ellas la bañera. —El elástico transparente y fino se tensó y enseguida se rompió. Sustrajo las las perlas plásticas en un santiamén y las depositó en el cuenco junto a las demás. —Pero al parecer no serán suficientes ¿no crees? Quizás se las debiera dar a Ouryou Rikako para que las use en sus trabajos.

—No comprendo para qué querías llenar la tina con mostacillas para empezar, ¿qué ibas a hacer después, meterte dentro?

—Ése era el plan, se veía entretenido —Confirmó asientiendo, en cuclillas y revolviendo el interior del recipiente con una mano. Cric, cric, cric —.Algo similar a aquellas cajas con pelotas de colores para niños, pero mucho más pequeñas.

—Para mí se ve más como una pérdida de tiempo.

—Oh, no seas tan categórico. Podrías convertirte en un sujeto neurótico antes de tiempo igual que tu amigo Ginoza Nobuchika si sigues ése camino —Otro elástico estalló por obra de sus dedos y le sonrío torcidamente.

Hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y nuevamente miró los collares de fantasía que aguardaban a ser destazados dentro de la caja. Ésos cachivaches que Makishima aceptaba nada más porqué le daba la gana y que únicamente servían para acaparar un espacio que no le sobraba, cosas innecesarias. Caprichos pasajeros, antojadizos; con él casi todo era así. Ya se veía teniendo que ayudarle a regañadientes con el desorden resultante de éste último disparate.

Se fijó en sus brazos, en el par de líneas rosáceas en ellos y sin quererlo regresó cinco días en el pasado. O mucho, muchísimo más atrás en el tiempo.

Y se olvidó del plástico irisado. De sus manos rozándole.

—Oye, ¿Fué por error que dejaste ésa libreta en el estante de la biblioteca aquella vez? —Sentando ahora en el suelo, Shougo levantó la vista de la destrozada bisutería y le miró con expresión neutra—.¿O lo hiciste a propósito?

—Creía que ya te habrías olvidado de éso.

—De hecho, acabo de recordarlo —Dijo sin reservas —.Pero tú nunca lo aclaraste.

Makishima soltó un puñado de cuentas rojas que rebotaron amortiguadamente encima de la alfombra. —¿De verdad quieres saberlo?, ¿tanto te interesa?

Ocho segundos y más de veinte cuentas bajo sus nudillos claros. Kougami sólo le observó, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos, sin prisas. Sin vestigios de tensiones.

—De acuerdo —Sonrió.

No es que fuera ningún secreto imposible de revelar, cómo poco después le contó. En realidad era una tontería; no había cadáveres en el desván (ni siquiera tenía uno) y tampoco huesos o corazones reducidos a pedazos detrás de la vaporosa seda de las cortinas.

Odiaba la rutina, con ahínco; es por eso que de vez en vez hacía ciertas cosas, motivado por ideas pasajeras, intempestivas. Evasivas. Abandonar adrede una de sus pertenencias reemplazables en un lugar de uso público, faltar a la escuela o porqué no, inducir a otros a hacerlo también como hizo con Kougami en ése segundo encuentro formaban parte de ésta costumbre privada que no poseería un significado coherente para nadie más que para sí mismo.

—Había tenido un mal día y me desagrado verte con mi agenda en las manos, al volver al día siguiente. Elegiste un mal momento para aparecerte ante mí, y eso es todo. No hay más. Cómo ves, es una historia aburrida —.Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el muro paralelo al estrecho ventanal, Shinya le escuchó finalizar su escueta explicación de los hechos. Shougo descansaba la cabeza en su regazo, vuelto hacia el extremo contrario del lugar, la mirada errática fuera de su alcance.

Toc toc. Ésta vez lo hizo en su cabeza incolora.

—Fuiste tú quién de repente se apareció delante de mí—Repuso, levantando la libreta (el objeto de la inicial discordia) en aire con una mano —No cambies las cosas a tu conveniencia.

—No lo hago; eso es lo que yo recuerdo —Y se giró sin incorporarse.

—Si, cómo no.

Aquella cosa no contenía nada del otro mundo. No había en sus páginas nada en particular o sumamente especial; lo único que tenía escrito eran una lista de la compra y un par de anotaciones frívolas que no terminó de leer. Lo supuso y no se equivocó.

Sabía también que no le diría más. Si sería o no algo más que otra de sus frívolas excentricidades; un tema aparte de ésos pequeños detalles que por lo general ahuyentaban a algunas de las personas que se aproximaban a él, ya fuere encandilados por su apariencia grata para la vista o por su carisma-atrae insectos, no confiaba en que fuese simplemente a decírselo como haría en caso de comentarle el estado del clima o sobre el último libro que leyó durante el almuerzo. No esperaba que lo hiciera y lo deseaba menos.

Al franquear las primeras capas de su personalidad y descubrir cómo era realmente Makishima Shougo, la mayoría de ésa gente reculaba y elegía abandonar el barco. Sus manías, la indiscriminada falsedad hacia todos y hacia cualquiera, y sus amistades más cercanas les dejaban en claro que sus sonrisas centellantes eran como ésas mismas mostacillas sin valor pretendiendo ser diamantes. Sus ojos no eran oro depurado si no tan sólo latón común y su piel escondía un arsenal infinito de escamas y agujas ponzoñosas. Allí yacía el motivo de que no tuviera muchos amigos en la escuela, o de que tales no le duraran ni la tercera parte del semestre.

La mayoría; sin incluir a Kougami en la lista. Estar allí en ése silente instante resultaba decidor; el resto palidecía al ser recuerdo.

No saltaría por la borda; aunque aún tenía la intención de devolverle la llave que dormía en su bolsillo derecho, junto al cupón de descuento de Tsunemori Akane.

—¿Lo has notado? —Inquirió de improviso el ingrediente principal de sus cavilaciones problemáticas, con un anticipado chispazo sardónico en el trigal de sus ojos y en las risueñas esquinas de su boca —.Sin importar qué, siempre vuelves; al igual que ciertas mascotas como por ejemplo—

—No te refieras a los demás como mascotas —Le cortó con un golpe de la agenda sobre la frente, obligándole a apretar los ojos y arrugar el gesto por reflejo—¿Quién te crees que eres ahora?

Shougo se levantó y plegó las piernas raudamente debajo del cuerpo. Quedaron frente a frente —Si es así entonces _algunos_ no deberían comportarse de ése modo, sino cualquiera puede malinterpretarlo —.Arguyó con suficiencia.

Con la libreta-diario ya en el piso, debajo de su diestra, Kougami achica los ojos, le mira y lentamente pierde el ímpetu para chasquear la lengua y rebatir su opinión ladina. El enfoque se le escurre y desvanece igual que la arena huérfana de un reloj destrozado.

Ve el tenue malva de incipientes ojeras bajo sus pestañas curvas y desea sentirlo en la carne de los labios o palparlo con las yemas de sus dedos. Difuminarlo, cuales fueren lágrimas de violetas sangrantes moribundas entre la maleza seca de un claro yermo.

La arena dentro de sus párpados le impide dejarlos caer, y por eso lo comprende. Lo acepta; no puede escapar y es que es soberanamente inútil intentar saltar por la borda. Makishima es la piedra atada alrededor de su cuello; le fuerza a permanecer con él en el fondo de ése océano turbulento que apenas si se alcanza a vislumbrar a través de sus pupilas y que fluctúa imperceptible bajo su máscara de celofán y porcelana. Están estancados irremisiblemente en ésa desolación color champagne contaminada con monedas plateadas.

—Eres incorregible —.Y él es como una barrera de cristal antibalas que le previene de desdoblarse y terminar flotando a la deriva, como basura espacial en la vía láctea.

Se siente tentado a creérselo, pero su sentido común no se lo permite. El peligro es inaudito.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Sus ojos se entrecierran al reir y la luz se bifurca, dúctil y etérea —.Tú sí que nunca aprenderás, Kougami.


End file.
